The New 52
by Hregt15
Summary: They've won. The villians won when the World's Finest died. But what if their children rose up from the ashes to fight for freedom once again? This is the New 52, with the children of the Justice League fighting against corruption and the tryanny of President Luthor.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

They say that at one point, there was something called heroes, people who put their lives on the line in order to protect the innocent. The world was once full of them, and maybe there are some right now, but whatever is left of the ones who put on costumes don't exist, not anymore.

I'm walking down Crime Alley, the rain pouring down on my face, the hood I'm wearing not being enough to protect my head from the water tumbling down from the sky. My right hand has a single rose clutched tightly in it.

I love Gotham City. I hate it when it rains here. I hate what happened to this city even more.

I remember when I was younger, what it was like in this city. We had a protector once, hell we had a lot. People were able to walk outside their homes without constantly turning their heads or glancing up at the corners of buildings to see if there were cameras. The sun even shined most of the time. But the heroes left, one by one, then that bastard took over, and now he has his little TYGER guard squadron that rule with an iron fist.

I vaguely notice the tiny splashes of water as I walk to my destination. Usually if I walk I tend not to make a sound, a trick my mom taught me. That's one of the reasons I hate the rain, everything about it is too loud. Not only that, but it looks like Gotham is crying.

It constantly reminds me of the state of this once beautiful city.

I glance up when I see light being reflected off the water on the ground. A simple street light is turned on, the bulb constantly flickering from being turned on. Right below are the outlines of my grandparents. There was a wet newspaper in the middle. I go and kneel down, placing the rose on the ground right next to the paper, and then I get a good look at the headlines.

_Parents of three children found dead in their own home!_

Son of a bitch.

I knew what Strange was doing. He kept the outlines here, and he always had a recent newspaper placed, just to mock me, taunt me, remind me that all the work my dad did was all for nothing.

I hear an animalistic snarl in the darkness around me. I quickly get up, my shoulders tense, my eyes narrowed as my hood slipped off. I could feel the rain pound on my head as I see two red visors glowing at me.

"Look at this spud." One snickered to another. That slang was usually used by the Mutant gang. Good, now I won't feel bad about beating up trash.

"Slice 'n dice." The other grinned, charging at me with a knife in his hand. The idiot tried to make a long slash at my neck. I could see his eyes widen behind his visor as I grabbed his wrist before he even got close to my neck.

"What the-"

_Crack!_

The freak backed away, cradling his broken right wrist. The other quickly charged headfirst, obviously trying to tackle me. These guys have no idea how to really fight.

The mutant crashed into me, but I hardly move, elbowing him in the back of the head, kneeing him in the stomach, and then pulling him up into the air, kicking him into his friend.

They run away, screaming about going to the arcade or some other stupid crap.

**I should've hurt those freaks **_**more**_**-**

No, I can't let myself think like that.

**So many ways-**

Shut up.

I crumble to the ground, sitting right next to my grandparents as my… _other _side snarls and twists in my gut and tell me how I should have crushed those insects.

But there's no point in trying. They've won. The bad guys took over. The world is theirs now.

My name is Thomas Wayne, and I live in hell.

_**Smallville**_

I stare at the sun setting in the distance. I'm sitting on top of the house, having leapt up from the back.

I've never been normal. I could… see and hear things no normal should be able too. I could lift tractors and cars and could run faster than a normal person could see. I was hit by a car last week, but whatever bruises I had healed within seconds.

I can hear my mom chatting with Cassie while Conner was playing with their daughter Martha. I heard Krypto barking in the front yard with my little adopted brother named Chris laughing in delight.

I sigh, not believing what was happening. I was told that my dad was Superman, so I might develop powers a little later than normal due do being half human. I thought mom was crazy when I was younger, but now…

I jumped off my house. Since my grandparents died, we moved here because it was relatively quiet. I started running at normal speed, but then time seemed to stop around me as I raced towards the graveyard.

I don't come here often. Maybe it's just because of the smell or maybe because I hate being reminded of death, of pain, of suffering.

I stop in front of my father's gravestone.

_Clark Kent_

_Beloved father_

_1968-2005_

It should say so much more. It should recognize him for all the great work he's done. From what I've heard, Superman and Batman died fighting Brainiac, but that's about it. Information about heroes has become scarce, especially since Luthor got into office.

I've managed to gather that Batman was Bruce Wayne. I remember hearing about him dying around the same time my dad did, and how Tommy instantly became a different person despite having so many siblings. He became elusive, and I wasn't able to talk to him for a year.

I stare at the gravestone for another moment before diverting my violet eyes away, pushing my glasses up to dim my eyes' unusual color. I started walking away slowly, making sure nobody was around, and then ran at full speed back home before anyone noticed.

My name is Cole Kent, and I don't know what I should do, or if I should anything at all.

_**New York**_

I feel the scream building up in my throat as I sat straight up in my bed. I take deep breaths through my nose as I calm down, the sweat from my nightmare beginning to cool my body. I get up, going to the window in my small room as the noises of war filled my ears. The bullets flying around me, explosions going off at any time, comrades dying one by one…

I shake my head, and I notice the loud noise of my air conditioner in my window. The piece of crap wouldn't be able to keep ice cold in the arctic, but it helped to drown out all the noises outside, which my heightened senses appreciate.

I sit on the bed, and glance outside to see the sun was rising. Might as well go out for a while.

Forty-five minutes later and I'm staring outside of a Starbucks window, downing my iced mocha. Not too bad, but I'd prefer a beer. Can't right now though, otherwise mom would hunt me down. I promised her and dad that I would try to cut down my drinking.

I get up and leave, throwing my empty cup out on the way, and the sounds of cars going by fill my ears.

I hate cars. They all look like bombs just waiting to go off. I've always preferred flying. The sky has always been beautiful to me.

My name is Rex Stewart, and I'm just a soldier out of place.

A/N: Alright, prologue done. There will be many other characters, but I tried to set the mood with these three. I'll do Cole's evolution first, and then we'll see Tommy's, and so on.

I deliberately tried to keep Tommy's family in the dark. We know his dad was Batman, but I want you guys to guess who his mother is.


	2. Batman: Issue One

Batman#1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

It was a quiet night in Gotham City. The wind blew as a soft breeze while everyone was closing their windows and locking their doors. It was the same as always. It was almost fully dark in Gotham, but for the first time in a long time, it didn't seem to be raining.

It always rained in Gotham. It's been like that for ten years.

Thomas Wayne walked down the streets past Dini Towers, his hands in his pockets as the cameras on the buildings followed him, making sure he wasn't up to something.

_I knew I should have taken a cab. Alfred told me to. It's hot as hell tonight and my clothes are starting to stick._

Thomas walked with his head hanged down, trying not to attract any attention.

_Not that it matters. The Mutants would attack anyone just for walking wrong. Freaks._

The young man continued walking, sometimes wiping the sweat off his face from the heat surrounding him. He turns his head at every back alley, at every door, making sure that nothing would jump out at him.

_**Why the hell am I so jumpy? If one of them attacks me I'll break their bones into pieces.**_

The heat never cooled down. It was stifling, almost suffocating. Thomas was panting, pulling on the collar of his shirt as he continued to walk until he made it to the cemetery.

_Can't believe it's been ten years._

Thomas was standing before his father's tombstone. It was still rather difficult for the man to believe that his father was Batman. He still remembered his father's last words to him.

"_Don't be like me."_

"Figured you'd be here." A voice said as the wind suddenly blew past Thomas. Thomas glanced to his right.

"I could say the same for you Don." Thomas replied as he wiped the back of his sweaty neck. The red head next to him gave a big smile. He was dressed in a casual red T-shirt with yellow pants.

"Can you stop wearing bright colors?" Thomas asked, moving his eyes back to his father's grave.

"Why, too happy for you?" Don shot back, stretching his arms back.

"No, they just offend my eyes."

"Then I'm sorry, because I'm going to offend them for a long time." Don grinned, pulling out a piece of gum and began to chew.

_It's funny, a long time for you could be a few seconds. _Thomas noted, remembering the fact that Don was the son of Barry Allen, the first Flash.

A long period of silence graced the two. Though not saying it, Thomas was grateful Don was considerate enough to come here to check on him.

"How's Dawn?" Thomas asked finally, deciding to start a conversation.

"She's fine. She says she wanted to see you but…" Don shrugged, remembering about his twin sister's lack of power.

"I understand." Thomas said, not really expecting anything from the girl he barely talked to. He and Don only met through Cole anyway.

"Talked to Dick or Tim or Damian or Cass lately?" Don asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I haven't spoken or seen any of them for eight years Don." Thomas said, lowering his head slightly.

"That's a shame. Dick said he wanted to talk to you." Don replied.

_It's a shame that my supposed siblings see you more often than me right? _Thomas thought bitterly, remembering how Dick and Tim see Don regularly because of their friendships with Wally and Bart, who decided to stay in this timeline and marry Rose Wilson. After Thomas's father died, Damian went to live with Dick and his wife Kory and Cass went to live with Tim and his wife Stephanie.

"Don, please don't pretend that Dick even remembers I exist." Thomas answered, beginning to walk away back to the entrance of the cemetery.

"You know yesterday was Cass's fifteenth birthday right?" Don called after the younger man.

"I'm nineteen, my so-called sibling haven't been to any of my birthdays." Thomas responded, his voice more bitter than he intended. Don said nothing. He turned back to where he arrived and prepared to speed up.

"All you need is a girlfriend Tommy!" Don called, before disappearing in a blur of red and yellow.

Thomas turned his head, seeing his friend was already gone.

_**Oh, I know exactly what I need.**_ A voice in the back of Thomas's head snarled. Thomas grabbed his stomach and put his palm against his forehead, feeling an encompassing heat surrounding him, now more intense.

He continued walking, the skies darkening, but it still wasn't raining. Thomas raised his head up, only for his stomach to drop. He was in a back alley, the prime place where the Mutants thrive. He continued walking, noting how the lights all around the alley were gone, but there were some red lights around the corners.

_Well, at least they aren't hiding._

"Fresh meat." One growled, coming closer. He had a knife in his hand, his friends coming closer as well. Thomas tensed.

_Four of them, one has a knife. The others are barehanded. They form a square, they want to attack at once, get this over with quickly._

"Come on." Thomas growled right back, clutching his hands into fists.

"I don't know man. This guy doesn't look like a push-over." One of them said nervously, starting to back away.

"What's wrong? Don't have the guts?" Thomas snarled, his voice sounding deeper and scratchy, as if razor blades were clawing through his throat.

_**Come on, attack me. Give me a reason.**_

"This spud wants some." One grinned, showing his razor sharp teeth.

"Nah man. Can't do it when they want it. Let's head to the arcade."

They slinked back to the shadows.

_**That's right, run away instead of fighting me, trash.**_

Thomas didn't realize he was breathing heavily.

_**There were so many ways to hurt them, punish them.**_

Thomas closed his eyes shut and pressed his fingers to his temple.

_I have to calm down. There's no reason to provoke them._

The young man hissed as the other voice sneered at him in the back of his head.

_**What about your father? What did he do that was so horrible he deserved death?**_

Thomas collapsed to his knees in the alley, gripping the sides of his head with both hands. He didn't move for a long time.

(**Wayne Manor, 9:30 PM)**

The sounds of fists pounding on a bag full of sand filled the room of the gym in the ancient house that was the shelter for the Wayne family for generations. Thomas punched and kicked with all his strength, attempting to level some stress. A small T.V. was a few feet away, on Gotham News.

_Why did I even train with Kathy or Renee? I'm never going to use these skills. _Thomas mused as he continued to mercilessly beat on the bag. He recalled his training with Kathy Kane and her lover Renee. The former Batwoman and cop taught Thomas martial arts and criminology, but Thomas had no idea why he even bothered.

"Today marks the death of Gotham's hero Batman. Ten years ago, The Dark Knight saved the world with Superman, but lost his life in the process. Today, young people believe he is an urban myth, but most remember him as the guardian angel of Gotham. Stay tuned for our chat on the Batman." The reporter, Vicki Vale, said as Thomas continued to bash the object in front of him. He stopped for a moment to pick up the remote next to him and change to another news channel.

_Don't be like you dad? Why, considering how much Gotham loves you now. _Thomas thought, the sweat continuing to run down his face, not entirely from exhaustion.

Thomas never got over why his old man died, why his siblings abandoned him, why his mom left with his little sister when he was ten. The young man stopped hitting the punching bag, blowing his black hair out his jade eyes and wiping his forehead.

_Why the hell is it so damn hot?_

"We just obtained recent news that twenty people were killed in a senseless attack by the Mutant gang. The majority of the shooters were apprehended by a police unit led by Commissioner John Blake." The newsman on the screen reported with his voice being a careful monotone.

_**Where was the TYGER guard, Strange? Too busy sucking you off?**_Thomas thought bitterly, the dark side of himself taking control of his thoughts for a brief moment. Thomas shook his head and changed the channel back to Vicki Vale talking with someone else about Batman, but decided to get some rest.

"Yes Diane, it is possible that the Dark Knight had short hair so as not to interfere with his fighting skill-"

Thomas turned off the T.V. before Vicki could finish. The male turned his head to see his butler Alfred, standing there, the only one to stay with him for all these years.

"Late night Master Thomas?" The old man asked, watching as the heir to the Wayne family walked up to him.

"Yeah Alfred. I'm thinking about going to sleep early." Thomas said, walking past his servant.

"Of course sir. Master Richard called. He wished to speak to you." Alfred informed Thomas.

_So Don wasn't lying earlier._ Thomas had to admit he was surprised. Dick hadn't tried to contact him since he was eleven, now he wanted to talk?

"Tell him to mind his own business." Thomas said. He was response was only a meaningful silence, which let the young man know that Alfred disapproved of his answer. The Wayne sighed before walking away, going up the stairs to his room.

(**Thomas's bedroom, 12:00 AM)**

Thomas was tossing and turning on his bed, sweat covering his entire body.

"Faster than a cat…" He mumbled as he turned in his bed with the moonlight shining on his skin.

(_Dream sequence)_

"_I'm faster than a cat, mom!" The seven year old Thomas called excitedly, running towards the black cat as fast as his short legs would allow. The sun shined brightly across the Manor, illuminating everything beautifully. His mother's wonderful laugh filled his ears._

"_What are you going to do when you catch her Tommy?" His mother called back, her voice filled with amusement at watching her young son trying to catch a cat. Neither saw the hole as Thomas fell into it._

"_AHHH!" Thomas yelled in horror as he fell into the hole, breaking his leg on impact. He could hear his mother calling for him, telling him that she was going to help. _

_Thomas tried to stop his tears as he grabbed his right leg, the pain being too much. Then, he heard a noise from the darkness beyond. He looked up, his green eyes wide with fear and pain._

_Suddenly, a large number of bats swarmed around the young child, covering him and frightening him. The boy screamed, waving his arms in all directions, trying to get the bats off him. _

_As quick as they came, they were gone. Thomas was suddenly alone, but he glanced up, his breath trapped in his throat._

_Hanging from the ceiling, a lone bat stared at Thomas with his eyes seemingly glowing red. There was no movement, the boy and bat simply stared at each other. The bat screeched finally and charged at Thomas, his flight not hindered by emotions or outside forces, but the child felt no fear, and he didn't scream…_

Thomas opened his eyes, finding himself lying on the floor next to his bed. It was still dark outside, but then again, the sun never shined anymore, being covered by dark clouds.

"Did you have an enjoyable night, Master Thomas?" An amused voice filled the room. Thomas allowed a small smile to adorn his face.

"I guess so Alfred. Breakfast ready yet?" He asked as he picked himself up. He raised an eyebrow at the strange look Alfred was giving him.

"What?"

"When did you cut your hair?" Alfred asked, perplexed.

Thomas immediately ran his right hand through his hair.

_What the hell?_

The hair that was once long enough to cover his eyes was now barely reaching half-way past his forehead.

_What's going on with me?_

(**City Hall of Gotham City, 5:30 PM)**

If you asked Thomas why he came here every day, he wouldn't be able to tell you. Perhaps it is because he truly doesn't know. But here he was, standing in front of the statue of batman, built by the vote of the people in honor of the caped crusader.

Thomas held a newspaper titled _Gotham Gazette. _He hadn't looked at it yet. He didn't want to. Because he knew what would be on it, just the news of more deaths and senseless violence.

He vaguely noticed the people walking past, gazing across from him. They were all in a conversation; whether it is on their phones or the people they were walking with. Most complained about the heat, and joked about wanting it to rain again.

Thomas suddenly felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out to check the caller I.D.

_Richard Grayson_

Scowling, Thomas quickly declined the call, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He didn't want to talk to Dick, and he wanted for the older man to leave him alone. He did it pretty well for eight years.

Thomas gave the statue one more glance, before walking away. The phone vibrated again, but he ignored it. He continued walking, not really wanting to talk to anyone right now.

_**Look at you. A weak, pathetic bastard child of one of the world's greatest heroes.**_

_Shut up already._

The voice laughed at Thomas, mocked him, and told him what a pathetic sack of shit he is. The young man stifled a groan, the heat once again appearing as the voice continued talking.

The phone vibrated once again. Agitated, Thomas whipped out his phone and checked to make sure who it was.

_Tim Drake_

_Oh, so now he wants to talk too? Well he can go fuck himself._

Thomas pressed the decline button again, and kept walking back home.

The phone constantly vibrated. He ignored it.

**(Wayne Manor, 11:30 PM)**

Thomas sat in the main room of the Manor; enjoying himself by watching T.V., as he already did whatever else he could to calm down that didn't involve violence.

"That should be all for tonight, Master Thomas?" Alfred asked, his voice carrying the weight of a man his age. Thomas looked at Alfred with pity in his eyes.

"Yes Alfred. Go get some rest; I'll be in bed within a few minutes." Thomas said, waving his hand as he changed the channel.

"Of course Master Thomas. Have a good night."

"You too Alfred." The old man walked away, leaving his master to contemplate by himself.

Thomas simply watched as the T.V. went to different advertisements for movies, before one caught his attention.

"Stay tuned for _The Mark of Zorro!"_

_That was the movie dad never wanted me to watch._ Thomas mused, before closing his eyes as he remembered the night ten years ago.

_Nine year old Thomas walked down the stairway, noticing how nobody seemed to be home. He knew his mom took his little sister to visit one of her friends for the weekend, and Damian and Cass were asleep._

_Then he turned to the main study, as that was where his father usually was. He walked into the room, but it was empty. To the boy's surprise, he saw that the grandfather clock was moved to the side, and that there was a passage way leading to something. Not being able to help himself, the child walked in._

_He took cautious steps, being wary of bats, but then what he saw almost made his small heart stop._

_His father was bleeding out on a table in the middle of the massive cave, wearing a black and grey costume with a black symbol of a bat across his chest. He had multiple burns and cuts, and was breathing heavily, as if trying to suck in as much air as he could. Leslie and Alfred were frantically trying to keep Bruce alive, but nothing seemed to be working._

"_Dad?" Thomas finally spoke up, his voice a low whisper of horror. The adults all turned their heads at different speeds towards the little boy, shocked that he somehow found his way into the cave._

"_Master Thomas, you shouldn't be here!"_

"_Tommy…" Bruce muttered, coughing up some blood. "Come closer…"_

_Thomas immediately followed his father's instructions, running up next to the bed his father was on. Alfred and Leslie tried to tell him to back away, but the boy couldn't hear them._

"_What is all this?" Thomas asked, tears streaming down his face. Bruce tried to move his hand to his son's face, but he couldn't feel anything._

"_It's what I am. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Bruce said with his voice lowering in volume, the beeping on the monitors increasing as time went by._

"_Thomas… I love you son. Please, don't waste your life. Don't be like me." Father and son stared at each other, and Thomas slowly nodded. Bruce had something of a comforting smile. The monitors simply kept on beating, and they weren't stopping._

"_Don't be scared Thomas." _

_Bruce Wayne closed his eyes for the final time, and Thomas simply stood there as the monitors stopped and Alfred and Leslie let out cries of horror._

_But Thomas was looking up, his eyes filled with anger, and he saw one lone bat staring right back at him, his eye filled with hate just as Thomas's eyes were filled with rage._

Thomas opened his eyes and instinctively pressed a button on the remote in his hand. The heat was more intense, the sweat getting into his eyes as he heard thunder booming behind him outside. He wiped his eyes but it did no good. Then he heard the people on the T.V.

"Three children were killed in a brutal attack-"

Thomas quickly changed the channel.

"An entire family was found dead in their homes-"

He changed it again.

"The missing father was found hanged in his home by his wife-"

Thomas ran his hand through his sweaty hair as he gritted his teeth.

"Twenty killed in a senseless attack-"

Thomas let out a frustrated grunt as he felt like he was suffocating, remembering his father, remembering all the horrors he has seen throughout the city…

He then realized that he wasn't hearing anything. There was noise but he couldn't make any of it out. He glanced up.

Only to see a dark figure glaring right back at him.

Thomas gasped, and threw the remote at the T.V. as he ran to the glass doors at the end of the room that would lead to the balcony at the back of the Manor. He could see the rain pelting against the doors and windows.

_**You're trying to stop it… but you're weak.**_

Thomas covered his ears as he crashed straight through the glass, barely noticing the broken shards cutting into his skin as he slid across the wet ground and landed on all fours, his eyes still closed.

_**You can't stop it. You can't deny what you really are. Your father couldn't.**_

Thomas covered his head with his hands as he became soaked in the rain.

_**Strange believes he rules the city. Are you going to let him continue his pathetic delusion?**_

Thomas opened his eyes, and he saw the small puddle in front of him, mixed with red, mixed with his blood.

_**You cannot stop me. You are an obstacle to be overcome, a door to be opened, a block to pass, and you will not stop me.**_

Thomas got up, barely recognizing the pain of the glass in his skin. He walked back inside the house, hearing the thunder in the distance roar in his ears as he passed through the broken doors. He went to the other side of the room, pushing a button on the answering machine.

"Hey Tommy, I called to check up on you. I'm going to be really busy adjusting to some… changes, so I'm sorry if I won't be available to talk for a while."

_Cole…_

"Tommy, its Barbara. I just called to make sure you're alright. I know Dick and Tim have been trying to contact you."

_**You're trying to drown me out… but their voices aren't as prominent in your head.**_

"Thomas, its Dick. Look I know we haven't talked in a while but-"

The message was stopped as Thomas slammed his fist on the machine, silencing it. His eyes darkened and narrowed, looking up to the left, noticing a shadow coming from the window at the top.

_**The time has come.**_

The window shattered to pieces as a bat crashed through it, screeching at the young man standing as still as a statue.

A/N: So yeah, I decided to do Thomas first instead. I used a lot from Frank Miller's _The Dark Knight Returns _and the video game _Arkham City,_ so expect a lot of references to both of those stories.

Also I want to clear some things up. Wally does exist, but I'm using Barry Allen because he has children that haven't been explored properly in the comics. Wally was the Flash, but Barry was the first Flash before the Justice League was created in the DCAU.

Thomas is older than Damian and Cass, but younger than Tim, Dick, Stephanie and Barbara. He hasn't really communicated to any of them for years, which we'll see why later. __


	3. Batman: Issue Two

Batman: Issue Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

John Blake sighed in exhaustion as he practically threw himself onto the chair behind his desk. He had just been made Commissioner of the GCPD right after Barbara Gordon had resigned in disgust, and it was already driving him insane. Between the war of the Mutants and the GCPD, the TYGER guards were arresting people, who were questioning Mayor Strange and throwing them into Blackgate.

His night didn't get any easier when a hand grabbed his arms and pinned them behind the chair and something was pressed behind his head.

"**Don't move." **John had to stop himself from shivering. The intruder's voice was too deep to be natural, to the point of where John was surprised a human can change his voice like that.

"**There's a reason why Strange put you on as Commissioner. I want to know why. Your record indicates you're not like the rest of them." **He didn't change his voice. It sounded like razors were tearing their way through his throat. It was chilling, and John had heard the Mutant Leader face to face before.

"Strange probably knows I'll try to keep the law breakers off the street. It'll help him solidify his rule and keep his TYGER squadron strong at the same time." John replied. He tried to move his arms, but the intruder kept him in a surprisingly good grip.

John could barely tell, but the mystery man sounded amused. "**Good, you have no delusions then. I like that. I want to know who's been supplying the Mutants. It can't be Strange; otherwise you would have known by now."**

John swallowed, trying to keep his voice calm. He had no idea who this person was, but if he wanted John dead he would have killed him already.

"I have no idea. It's some other group. That's what I'm trying to find out."

"**Thanks. Keep the Mutants at bay, when I find out whose supplying them, I'll go after them."**

"Who are you?" John asked, noticing the grip was loosening and the object poking the back of his head was gone.

"**Watch for the signal." **The man said and he let go of John's wrists.

John got up and turned around immediately, throwing his left elbow and hitting the intruder's head. The man let out a surprised grunt, obviously not expecting John to react so fast. John knocked the object in the intruder's hand aside, and it flew out the window. The man in black, however, was clearly no amateur. He grabbed John's arm and tossed him over his shoulder with a judo throw, and John landed, _hard_, on the ground.

He twisted his head, but all he saw was an open window three feet from where the mystery man was once standing.

_Who was that? _

_(__**The Kane Residence, Old Gotham, August 3**__**rd**__** 2007**__)_

_A ten year old Thomas slammed to the ground, his face covered in bruises as he rolled onto his chest, trying to recover. He groaned as he pushed himself up, his trainer waiting patiently as he struggled to stand up. _

"_That's it? Maybe you should study with Renee. You're not cut out for fighting." His master, Kate Kane sneered. Thomas glanced up at her with a glare, leaning his knees as he tried to catch his breath._

_The woman was tall and the palest woman Thomas had ever seen. She spent most of her waking hours at night, which prevented her from getting much sun. It was in sharp contrast to her dark red hair, which reached down to her shoulders. She was lean, wearing shorts and a tank top, allowing Thomas to see her impressive muscles, showing she was strong, but agile._

"_I can take whatever you can throw, Kane. You hit like a girl." Thomas replied as he stood straight, his hands clenched into fists. He barely reacted to the kick the former Batwoman sent him, crossing his arms over his chest. It didn't save him from landing on the ground from the force of the attack._

"_Would like to repeat that Wayne?" Kate asked, circling around the young boy. Thomas swung his legs as he pushed himself back up. He charged at Kathy and swung a right hook, but she simply caught his arm and threw him to the ground once again._

"_I didn't think so." _

"_I didn't take it back."_

"_Oh, I know. But you will. Now tell me what you just did wrong." Kate said. Thomas wiped a hand across his mouth as he sat up, placing his elbows on his knees._

"_I lost my balance."_

"_What else?"_

"_I rushed in without any clear target." Finally Kate gave the Wayne a smirk._

"_Good. Now you're learning. Now get up, we're done for now. Renee wants you to work on your detective skills."_

_Thomas shrugged as he got up, ignoring the pain from the hand to hand training session. He went outside to see Kate's wife, Renee, a former member of the GCPD who was teaching him criminology. It was easier for the child to learn, but he was making progress on his martial arts as well._

_**(Wayne Enterprises, Applied Sciences Division building, November 8**__**th**__**, 2015, 8:45 PM)**_

Tamara Fox allowed herself a satisfied smile as she finished placing all the equipment back into where they belonged. She was ready to leave work, as all the other workers under her have, but then she heard a deep, masculine voice behind her.

"Good Evening, Ms. Fox"

Tam turned in surprise. Normally she would be able to hear anyone coming in, but Thomas Wayne never made a noise with his feet. He could on top of glass and not make a sound.

"Good Evening Mr. Wayne. Is there something I can help you with?" Tam asked, trying to keep herself polite to the CEO of Wayne Enterprises.

"There is, actually. Are you familiar with group Young Justice that disbanded a few years ago?" The young man asked, casually fixing his tie. Tam's eyes widened.

"Y-yes, why do you ask?" Thomas's look was starting to scare her. His eyes were darker somehow, like there was a dark force behind them that was finally let loose.

"Because I'm just wondering if you remember the fact you funded them and supplied them with Wayne Enterprises' money?" Thomas asked. His body posture was still relaxed.

Tam immediately became defensive. "I have no idea what you're talking abo-"

"Let's not continue this charade any longer Ms. Fox. Who you have assisted in the past is of no concern to me. I simply need your help now." Tam blinked, now studying the younger man more closely.

"What are you saying, Mr. Wayne?"

"I'm saying I need your assistance. You know what Tim Drake was before he retired, and I'm planning something similar. Something even bigger."

Tam's eyes widened as she finally understood what he was telling her.

"You do know its suicide, right?" Tam replied, not believing what Thomas was telling her. He raised an eyebrow in response, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Who says I'm trying to live? I'd rather die than live with Gotham like it is now."

Tam could tell he was completely serious. She asserted him for one more second, before finally walking into a secluded corner of the room.

"I'm assuming you mean you want to be like your father, right?" Tam asked as she led him to a corner with multiple storages. She could fell his eyes rolling in their sockets.

"No, I want to be like my mother." A hint of bitterness corrupted the sarcasm in his voice, and Tam suddenly recalled what Tim told her about how Thomas's mother left him alone with his butler.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine, forget it."

The two stood there in silence for a moment, before Tam started typing on a small computer attached to the storage compartment. Once she was done putting in the security code, she leaned down to open a section of the storage compartment. She pulled it open, showing Thomas what was inside.

Thomas blinked in surprise. A grey battle suit was inside the compartment, along with a black utility belt, grappling gun, and small yellow capsules that could be fired by pressing the top to emit smoke.

"So you just happen to keep these here? These are state of the art." Thomas mused, picking up a capsule, examining it. Tam shrugged.

"I keep updating these babies. It's a side project." Thomas moved his eyes across the compartment, and noticed a cape that had gloves on the right of it.

"What's with the cape?"

"It's a memory cloth. You use the gloves with it and it lets you glide across the air. You can't fly, though, before you ask."

Thomas looked at the gadgets one more time. His eyes narrowed as he traced down the armored grey suit.

_**Yes, this will do perfectly.**_

Tam became a little worried at the dark smirk growing on Thomas's face.

"Are you sure you're fine with me using these?" Thomas asked, not really caring about the answer.

Tam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mr. Wayne, the way I see it, all this stuff is yours anyway."

_**(Old Gotham, November 10**__**th**__**, 2015)**_

They say that when The Batman died, that's when the rain started. That's why it never stopped. Because the city was crying, weeping over the loss of the man who gave everything to save her. The city never forgot that his death crippled it, that crime seemingly won.

It was a huge shock when the rain stopped on the tenth of November. It was as if Gotham had finally stopped mourning, had finally moved on.

They didn't understand that she was celebrating. That she was happy for the first time in ten years.

A woman walks down the street, not needing an umbrella for the first time in a long time. She walks cautiously, looking down every corner before turning. It's not enough anymore.

"C'mere mommy. I need you." A high pitched, suggestive voice called out to her. She gasped, a hand grabbing her and pulling her into a dark alley.

"Oh god no, plea-"

"Shhh."

The woman was muffled by the man, a member of the Mutant gang. He held up his knife, ready to cut into her. The woman closed her eyes in fear.

Then there was a sharp crack, a scream, and the hand on her disappeared. She opened her eyes, but she was alone. She thanked whatever God was out there.

A thirteen year old girl and her younger half-brother ran into the arcade in order to catch their breath. They were tired from running, and they had to get home as soon as possible.

"Carrie, why isn't it raining anymore?" The young boy asked in confusion. He was six years old; short for his age, and had dirty blond hair with blue eyes. His older half-sister, Carrie Kelley, shrugged. She was average height for a fourteen year old, had red hair, and green eyes. She kept her father's last name instead of her mother's new last name.

"No idea Jack. Maybe the weather wanted a change." Jack Drake still looked confused, but then the lights went out. Carrie's eyes widened and she felt Jack cling to her pants.

"Well, look what we have here." A voice sneered from the shadows, and Carrie pushed Jack behind her. Two mutants were walking up to them, their red visors glowing to show their razor sharp teeth.

"Carrie, I'm scared." Jack whispered, his small body shaking. He tried to hide behind the older girl as much as he could. His knees bent, trying to make himself smaller. Carrie bit her lip.

_Damn it. Can't see jack shit._

One of them charged at the children, his arm aloft, holding a knife. Carrie pushed Jack back, the knife inches from her chest, the boy's scream filling the hall. Suddenly, a different scream filled it as the Mutant dropped his knife. Carrie blinked.

Three bat shaped objects were stuck in his arm. The Mutant behind him stood there, unsure of what to do. Something latched onto the Mutant who was clutching his injured arm, and propelled him into the back of the sign outside.

The side exploded into bright yellow and blue lights, the tortured screams of the Mutant filling the air, distracting everybody. There was a grunt in front of Carrie, and she looked to see the Mutant on the ground, unconscious as his friend landed on the ground behind her after the light show.

She could see a dark blue cape, and the man turned to look at her and Jack. He was wearing a dark blue cowl, and his eyes were covered by white lenses. The lights produced by the small explosion finally ended, it was dark again. Carrie didn't even see an outline of him.

"Who was that?" Jack asked, his voice changing from fear to awe. Carrie couldn't answer him.

_**(Dini Towers, Old Gotham)**_

A van quickly drove next to an abandoned building located in Old Gotham. The building was located right in front of Dini Towers. It was midnight, and five men exited the van carrying their assault rifles. The quickly ran into the abandoned building, trying to outrun the cops before they noticed anything.

They didn't realize they weren't alone.

Batman hid above them on the upper level. The room they were in had two, and Batman was leaning over to get a look at them.

_**Five and all of them have assault rifles. They're scared, but the cops seem to have given up. Interesting.**_

Batman weighed his options, and glanced around the room. There weren't many vantage points, and he couldn't see many hiding spots. He would have to rely on the shadows. They were coming up the stairs, sticking close to each other.

The first four went up the stairs, with one staying behind on the bottom of the stairs to keep a look out. The floors were made of wood, and every step they made caused to floorboards to squeak.

"This don't feel safe." One of them muttered, taking cautious steps in fear of the floor collapsing.

"Stop being a bitch. The floor's fine." The one behind him replied, glancing up to the ceiling as if expecting something to come down from it.

Below them, a hand knocked the gun out of the thug's hand, and covered his mouth and neck in order to cut off his air supply. What Batman didn't think of were the thugs above him. One of them looked down just as Batman knocked out the thug he was suffocating.

"What the hell!"

Batman rolled out of the way as bullets started firing on him. It was still dark enough in the building for him to hide in the shadows, but a stray bullet managed to hit him in the right shoulder. Aside from a brief grimace, the young man made no indication that he was hurt. He quickly ran under the second floor where the thugs were standing.

"Do you think it's _him?_" One asked, as they all tried to reload their weapons.

_**Idiots. Why would you fire at the same time instead of keeping some gun in order to use it properly?**_

"Who, Batman? Can't be." Another replied, his voice of confidence contradicted by his tone of uncertainty.

"How do you know?"

"Cause he made a mistake. The _real _Batman never made mistakes." The one thug to the farthest away from the other three realized he didn't have any ammunition to replace his empty magazine.

"You guys got a spare clip?" He asked. He didn't realize that was his mistake.

A dark blue, gloved hand emerged from the wooden floor, gripping the ankle of the thug who just spoke.

"**Welcome to hell."**

The thug let out a scream as Batman pulled him down under the second floor. The other three immediately ran over to the hole where their friend once was. One of them immediately started shooting down the dark hole.

"Holy shit man! You might hit Seth!" His friend yelled in panic as the sounds of gunshots filled the hollow building. After he had emptied his new magazine, the silence filled the area once again.

"Did you?" The third one asked. The one who was shooting glanced down. He saw an outlines of a body with dark red covering it.

"I think I hit one of them, but I'm not sure which." He answered finally, and began to pull out another magazine. A silver grappling hook suddenly emerged and latched onto his shoulder, pulling him down into the darkness, screaming.

"Holy shit!"

"He's still alive!"

_**Heh, they honestly thought they could kill me? They couldn't shoot a truck if it was standing still and right in front of them.**_

Batman glanced down at his left thigh, where a bullet was stuck.

_**He got a lucky shot in. Gonna have to finish them off now, no time to interrogate. **_

Like a wraith, Batman faded into the shadows. He waited, as the last two walked down the stairs, their weapons cocked and ready to fire at any moment.

"I'll kill him, I will." One of them whispered, trying to reassure himself.

"**Of course you will."**

He let out a scream as hand grabbed him and pulled him into the darkness. His friend immediately fired into the shadows, trying to hit the masked vigilante.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" The last on screamed in fear. His hands shake and his knees are close to buckling.

_It can't be him. _He thinks, sweat trickling down his face. _He's dead; this guy is just a fake._ His gun almost falls out his hands.

It happened so fast he couldn't see it. A hand knocked out his gun and kicked him in the chest, sending on the ground, and the figure leapt on top of him.

_CRACK!_

"ARRGGH!" He cried, as he felt the bones in his wrists snap.

"**Those were your wrists. Your arms are next unless you talk." **Batman snarled, gripping the man's elbows.

"Please, I don't know anything." He whimpered.

"**You're lying."**

_CRACK!_

Another yell of pain as his arms went dead from the pain.

"Please, all I know is that there's some important meeting at the docks, that's it!" He cried, not being able to feel to arms anymore.

"**Who?" **

"I-I can't…"

He let out another scream as his shoulder dislocated, but it was too much, and his world went to complete darkness.

_**Damn it, I over did it. He's out cold.**_

Batman got off of the unconscious man.

_**Might as well call it a night. The bullets would just slow me down, and I should probably plan out the attack tomorrow night anyway. Pity. I wanted to crack more skulls but cutting off the Mutant's weapon supply and crushing them is more important. Then I can focus on Strange.**_

Batman shot his grappling hook towards the ceiling and disappeared as sirens wailed nearby.

(_**The Next Day, Afternoon)**_

Thomas was in the gym, pounding on the bag harder than he ever had before. His blows echoed throughout the gym. He was in nothing but black shorts. Bandages were wrapped around his right shoulder and left thigh. A red bat was tattooed on his right bicep in honor of his teacher.

_**Yesterday was pathetic. I got lucky. **_

He continued to punch the bag, hitting it even harder.

_**I should have gotten them when they weren't expecting it. Hurt them when they weren't even thinking of it. Heh, reminds me of mom.**_

His lips pursed, as he hit the bag even harder than before, the bag practically flying away from him after each hit.

_**Bitch. Leaving me, abandoning me, but taking my little siblings away too, and then Dick and Tim cut off contact with me. Oh, I understand perfectly, assholes.**_

His next fist hit mid-air and he looked in front him in surprise. The punching bag he was attacking was lying five feet away from him on the ground. He had punched the bag hard enough to break the chain holding it up.

"I should pay attention next time." Thomas muttered to himself.

"Yes, you probably should." A female voice noted behind him.

Thomas whipped around. A beautiful woman in an orange T-shirt and black pants with short red hair stood there, her eyes scanning the massive gym.

"I remember when I used to train here back in the old days." She mused, her eyes wandering back to a time when she was younger. Thomas, however, was glaring at her with contempt.

"What do you want Barbara?" He asked rudely, his voice hostile. Barbara raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"Good to see you too Tommy." She replied, her voice rather neutral.

"Is there a reason you're here all of a sudden? Or do you just want to annoy me because Sam doesn't want some today?" Thomas sneered, not really caring what Barbara was doing in his gym, only wanting her to leave.

Barbara sighed, being used to this kind of talk from Thomas. He wasn't the same since the rest of the family cut off ties with Bruce and that affected Thomas as well.

"I received reports from some old friends in the GCPD that a masked vigilante supposedly dressed as Batman stopped five armed robbers. Out of everyone I know of, you're the only one I have any indication of doing it, especially with your wounds." Barbara stated, noting the bandages.

Thomas breathed through his nose in irritation, placing his hand on his forehead.

_**Of course she would know. She isn't stupid.**_

"So what do you want me to say? That I'm sorry for punishing those punks? I'm not. I don't have to justify myself to you just because you were my dad's ex-partner who ended up hating him like the rest of his sidekicks." Thomas growled, his curled into fists.

Barbara looked vaguely uncomfortable. "We were more than just partners Thomas. Why do you think your mother never wanted to see me that often?"

Thomas's eyes widened in surprise at that statement.

"Okay, now that's new."

"I would imagine so. I never hated Bruce, Tommy. I hated what he became." Barbara said with her voice laced with regret. "Such a great man… so alone."

"Cry me a river. Are you here to arrest me or what?" Thomas asked, becoming impatient.

_**Get it over with already.**_

"I'm here to get you to stop Tommy. You have no idea what you're getting into." Barbara answered: her voice and tone serious.

"Stop? I'm not going to stop. This is the most alive I've felt in years and it's just from one night." Thomas protested, his defenses flaring up. Barbara looked at him with pity. It didn't help his frustration.

"That's what we felt at first. But then you do again and again and suddenly, you realize you've entered Hell and you can't get an easy way out unless you cut off all the ties."

Thomas's reaction shocked Barbara. He started laughing, a terrible, loud laugh that echoed through the gym.

"Hell? You don't know what Hell is. Hell is when you wake up every morning and you have no idea why you're here. Hell is going through life and not having a purpose, a reason for living. That's what Hell is, and to be honest, I'm sick of it. This is who I am. If you don't like, than get out."

Barbara stared at him, the pity only intensifying.

_**Damn it, say something already!**_

"I'm really sorry Tommy. Maybe you'll realize your mistake before it's too late." Barbara finally said, turning around and walking away.

_**Not likely.**_

_**(The Bat Cave, 12:51 AM)**_

Thomas sat there in front of the huge computer that occupied the dank cave. He had looked up what information he needed.

_**He wasn't lying. They'll meet up in an old hideout at the docks in about an hour. I can leave soon and plan an attack that can actually live up to what dad could do.**_

Thomas typed out the layout of the building. It was average height for a building and not that many guards.

_**Of course. Wouldn't want to draw attention.**_

Thomas leaned back in his chair, trying to decide what to do.

_**I could try to cut the power off. It would make life easier for me. If I can do that, they won't be able to see me. But none of this makes sense. Why be in a building? It could be compromised.**_

Thomas scooted the chair forward, and typed on the computer to get a satellite image of the surrounding area. Once he got a good view, he resisted the urge to smack himself.

_**I'm such a dumbass. The building is used as a front so if they're found it'll be a distraction. The rest will be in the shipyard to exchange the weapons and money.**_

Thomas got up from his chair and to the glass cases that stood behind him. There were five. One was of his father's final costume. A black cape, cowl, gloves, and boots were combined with a grey Kevlar suit that had a black bat symbol across the chest. The suit next to it was more colorful. It was a red suit with a black cape, gloves, and boots, with a domino mask. A yellow R was on the left side of the chest. The suit next to it was a female version of the Bat suit. The differences were that the gloves and boots were yellow, with a yellow bat symbol that smaller than the one on the male Bat suit. The last one was far more simplistic. It was a pure black suit with a blue bird symbol that went across the top of the chest. It had the same domino mask as the Robin costume.

_**They didn't last long, did they? All of them left eventually. Is this what's going to happen me?**_

He walked away the cases to take a look at his suit, which he had designed from Tam Fox's equipment. The cowl, cape, boots, and gloves were all dark blue. The cowl had lenses that had multiple different visions to assist Thomas. The grey suit had a black belt around the middle, with a yellow oval in the center of the chest, with a bat symbol inside it.

_**No time to debate that tonight. Gotta go before they make a move.**_

Thomas opened the case, but he glanced back at the old cases. More specifically, his father's suit. It was ironic, in a way, that the suit was all he had of his father.

_**But that was just the real you, wasn't it dad? I guess I didn't know you at all.**_

_**(The Docks, Old Gotham, 1:45 AM)**_

_**Alright, I've got two minutes before they turn the power back on. Gotta move fast. Now remember what mom taught you about picking locks.**_

The Batman was standing on the roof of the hideout. It was fifty feet from the shipyard at the docks, with the new vigilante quickly unlocking the door, and silently entering the building, going down the steps. He pressed on the side of his cowl, his lenses switching to a vision Thomas created for the lenses. The vision made everything a blue filter, with anything that had heat or was living coming in an orange color. The lenses also noted and detailed anything that may have been of assistance.

_**Not doing too bad yet, stupid bastard. **_Batman mused to himself. He crouched to blend into the shadows easier, staying in the dark. He stepped cautiously, his cowl picking up two thugs in the hall.

"What happened to the lights?" One asked, raising his gun a little.

"No idea. Maybe it's a blackout?" The other one responded. Something suddenly tripped the thug who just talked and slammed his elbow on his face, knocking him out. Before the second thug could react, the figure knocked his gun out of his hands and put him in a headlock, cutting off his air. A few seconds later the thug passed out next to his friend.

_**Good, now I just need to make it down to the shipyard before they finish the deal. **_

Batman fired his grappling hook at a vent, pulling it open and climbing into the vent, crawling through the small space. He managed to make no noise, and he carefully slid down and landed in the middle of a small room, with a desk and empty seat, a window next to it, and that was surprisingly it.

_**Strangely empty. The power's still off, and I've got one minute to sneak to the shipyard.**_

Batman walked behind the desk, noting the flash drive next to the computer.

_**A flash drive? Maybe that's why those two were still in here while the rest were outside. I should take this with me and see if it has anything useful.**_

Batman slipped the flash drive in his boot, before opening and jumping out the window, gliding all the way to the ship yard near the docks. Batman made it there and landed onto the top of a stack of crates, crouching just as the light started to turn back on. Batman glanced down and saw two thugs that were strolling through the shipyard with assault rifles.

"What was up with that power outage?" One asked.

"Who knows, maybe-"

The second was interrupted when Batman grabbed their heads and slammed them together, knocking both thugs out. Within a second, Batman disappeared. He had jumped up at the crates with a single jump, something a normal human would struggle with. But Thomas's… enhancements assisted him and allowed him to do things humans would struggle with.

_**Now, time to take out the rest.**_

_**(New Gotham, Drake Apartment, 2:15 AM)**_

Carrie Kelley lay in her bed, not really knowing why she wasn't asleep. It was a day since the mysterious man had saved her and Jack from the Mutants at the Arcade. She swore up and down that the man was at least ten feet tall and was more like a vampire than a man.

_Heh, Tim looked scared when Jack said that. _Carrie smirked. _I wonder why, even mom looked freaked._

Carrie never referred to Tim as her father. She still saw her own father; she simply lived with mother since she gained custody of Carrie. Jack was Stephanie and Tim's son, which made him and Carrie half-siblings. Cassandra Cain also lived with them, being sixteen years old.

Carrie glanced at her door. Jack was probably asleep, and from what she could hear, Stephanie and Tim were talking in their room, which was right next to Carrie's. Cass was doing something else most likely, she didn't normally sleep that much. She could hear them talking, but the walls were blocking the sound. Pulling off the covers, she tiptoed to her door, opening it and going as quietly as she could to her mother's and step-father's room, and stopped at the door, pressing her ear to the door.

"It can't be him Steph." Carrie heard Tim say. "He died ten years ago, and Dick doesn't want to associate himself with Bruce anymore, so it can't be him either."

"Maybe it's Thomas?" Steph suggested.

_Thomas? _Carrie heard about him once. When they were having a reunion with Bart's entire family some time ago, Don had brought him up. Dick and Tim tried to stir the conversation away from the subject, but even Cass tried to bring it up as well. Cass seemed to know Thomas, or at least remember him on some level. From what Carrie could see, Damian knew him too, but said nothing.

"Thomas? Well, maybe. I haven't seen the kid in a while." Tim mused.

"Neither has anyone else. You said that you didn't want to see a reminder of Bruce walking around."

"He's exactly like him Steph!" Tim snapped.

"What did you expect exactly? His dad died in front of him and his mom abandoned him, and then we don't talk him or see him for years because you and Dick have a grudge against Bruce."

"Well what do you suggest? We go and ask him?" Tim asked.

"How, Tim? We haven't seen him for eight years. We can't just go into the Manor and say 'Hey Tommy, are you the new Batman that saved our kids once?' He probably doesn't even want to see us."

Carrie stifled her gasp.

_Batman?_

_**(Gotham City, 1995)**_

_A young John Blake kicked a stone out of his way as he walked down the front of orphanage. It was dark, almost midnight, and the young orphan had been going out for his nightly stroll. It helped him think and get away from everything else in the world._

_John never forgot that night though, when three criminals had shoved him to the side of the orphanage, demanding whatever he had even though he was just twelve. John couldn't answer, he didn't want to. He always remembered how a dark, bat like figure had swooped in and defeated all three with ease, helping John up and asking him if he was alright. John didn't forget the kindness, the fact that Gotham's greatest protector had taken time to save a boy in need. _

_**(Old Gotham, the Docks, 2:25 AM, 2015)**_

_Well I'll be damned._

That was the only thought that went through John Blake's head as he saw all the unconscious bodies of the thugs and Mutants. The guards that had patrolled the ship yard looked like they were knocked out separately, while the ones making the deal in the middle of the ship yard had been beaten. There were at least thirty thugs and twenty mutants in total that were in the middle of the ship yard, all of them beaten in what looked like a close combat brawl. They had been moving weapons and ammo from crates that hadn't been opened, causing the criminals to attack whoever had challenged them in hand to hand combat.

"Sir, we have all the felons in custody, but how do you know one man did it?" A new recruit John had brought with him asked. John gave him a small smile as he observed his men taking all the crates back to base.

"Yeah sir, he'd either have to be superhuman or just really good." Another added, moving one of the crates.

"I'll show you. You got a light?" John answered. The rookie nodded and handed the commissioner his lighter, and John turned it on before tossing it one the ground a few feet in front of him.

When it landed, a huge, flaming Bat symbol burned the ground, identical to the one used by Batman.

"He's back." John declared to his shocked men. "I think it's time we let everyone else know."

_**(New Gotham, the Drake Apartment, 2:55 AM)**_

Carrie was back on her bed, sitting upright. Batman was long gone, it was a well-known fact. Who was this unknown Thomas? Could he really be the new Batman?

_Maybe, but who was the first Batman? _

A yellow light suddenly peeked through Carrie's window, and the girl glanced out the window, and gasped.

A yellow oval with a bat symbol shined through the Gotham skyline, informing Gotham that their savior had returned.

A/N: Alright before I go, I wanted to say a few things. One, we'll learn all about Thomas's history and what his childhood was like in another chapter, which will also reveal his mother, though I think you guys should be able to guess who she is now. If you think you know, tell me in a review.

Also, I know people like to write fanfics about how the bat family was all nice and loving towards each other, but if you watch the DCAU, they become pretty separate and bitter, especially in Batman Beyond. Dick was already cold to Bruce in The New Batman Adventures, and Tim was probably bitter towards how Bruce fired him after Return of the Joker. The Barbara and Bruce thing did happen in the DCAU, but she isn't Thomas's mother before anyone asks, and it was a pretty short relationship. I think Barbara would be the last to leave Bruce though.


End file.
